


Levi and Erwin's Twin Titans

by Mp10514



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Eren Yeager, Gen, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Orphan Eren Yeager, Parent Erwin Smith, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Gaven and Eren were known as the Yeager twins when Wall Maria was still standing.They lost everything that day, their mother was eaten by a titan in front of them.The boys hide from the Titans but one finds them somehow and a soldier from the Scout Regiment saves them.Another soldier appears after the titan is killed and scolds the other solder.Gaven and Eren go with the soldiers, Levi and Erwin.Gaven knew about their titan formation but never told Eren about it.Levi and Erwin decided to keep Eren and Gaven, and they headed back to Scout Regiment headquarters.When will their titan forms appear?Will Levi and Erwin allow Hange to experiment on the twin?





	1. My Characters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Eren and Gaven are younger than everyone, Eren is friends within the anime. However, they will be in the story.

** **

**Name:** Gaven Yeager Smith

Age: 5 - 19

Sex: Male

Looks: Black hair, Blue eyes

Race: Human, Intelligent Titan **(Has Blue Eyes)**

** **

Personality: Calm, Smart, Loving, Hardheaded

Likes: Soldiers, Fighting, Sweets, Ocean 

Dislikes: Titans, Father, Losing, Wimps

Family: Eren, Levi, Erwin

* * *

**Name:** Eren Yeager Smith 

Age: 5 - 19

Sex: Male

Looks: Black hair, Gold eyes

Race: Human, Intelligent Titan **(Has Gold Eyes)**

** **

Personality: Hardheaded, Strong-willed, Passionate, Impulsive

Likes: Soldiers, Fighting, Sweets, Ocean 

Dislikes: Titans, Father, Losing, Wimps

Family: Gaven, Levi, Erwin

* * *

**Name:** Levi Ackerman Smith 

Sex: Male

Looks: Black hair, Dull Blue eyes

Race: Human

Personality: Clean Freak, Abrasive, Emotionless, Loyal

Family: Erwin, Eren, Gaven

Friends: Sasha, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Hange, Moblit, Eld, Oluo, Petra, Gunther, Mike

Squad: Eld, Oluo, Petra, Gunther

* * *

** **

**Name:** Erwin Smith 

Sex: Male

Looks: Blonde hair, Icy blue eyes 

Race: Human

Personality: Serious, Calculating, Grim, Seeing

Family: Levi, Gaven, Eren

**(**[**Natural // Attack on Titan (AMV)**](https://youtu.be/jBX4rphQXw4?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTHzN1Go3Ur5K0W_z8-k4uNV)**)**

** **


	2. 1

**“Talking” ** ** _Thinking  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** **Gaven’s POV**

Eren and I had been running around, causing trouble all day when we noticed people waiting at the gate. We then noticed soldiers walking in the middle of all the people. 

"It's The Scout Regiment!" Eren exclaimed, smiling excitedly. 

I stood beside him just watching the soldiers walk by. It looked like most of them were injured in some way. 

"There are fewer of them, then when they left," a villager said. 

"Most of them were most likely eaten or killed," said another villager. 

I just scuffed and ignored them. Then an elderly woman stepped into the street looking for her son. She was handed the only part of him that was left, his arm. I grabbed Eren's arm to pull him away and back home before mom started to worry. 

"We're back!" Eren yelled as he swung open the door. 

We walk inside as mom and dad both look at us. Mom welcomed us home and places our food on the table. 

"We wanna join the Scout Regiment," I said, staring down at my food. 

"Gaven!" Eren exclaimed in disbelief. 

Mom looked at us both in worry, as she grabbed onto our shoulders. 

"Are you two crazy!" She yelled. "Don't know people die when they go outside the walls?" 

"We do," he and I replied, Eren glaring at mom and me just looking up at her. 

"No, you don't," mom said, glaring back at Eren.

"Gaven, Eren," dad said getting our's and mom's attention. "Why do you wanna go outside?" 

"I wanna protect our future, and see the outside world before I die," I said calmly. 

"I wanna see and understand the world outside," Eren replied. 

"Those who have died, die in vain," I explained, looking down at my food. "If no one takes their jobs." 

Dad stood there for a few minutes, before saying anything else to us. 

"You need to talk some sense into them," mom told him as dad started to leave. 

"Nothing can stop a human's curiosity," he replied, looking over to Eren and me. 

"Boys, behave and when I get back, I'll show you what's in the basement," dad said as he left. 

We couldn't believe he was going to show us what was down there. It has always been something we have tried to see, but he kept it locked. 

"I won't allow it," mom announced, facing us again. "You two are not doing something so stupid." 

"People living like livestock is more stupid!" Eren shouted as he took off out the door. 

"Eren!" mom yelled after him as I walked out behind her. 

_ It's no use, we will do as we want. _I thought as I walked down the stairs but was stopped by mom. 

"Gaven, your brother is truly reckless. When trouble comes, be there to help him," she said, letting me go. 

"I will," I responded, taking off to catch up to Eren.

When I catch up, I saw Eren had already pissed off the kids from the street over. I sneak up behind them and hit one of thein the back. 

"What's going on?" I questioned, standing over the kid on the ground. 

"Eren started it," the kid holding Eren to the wall said. 

"So," I replied, kicking him in the side and grabbing Eren's arm. "Mom was right you are reckless and trouble follows you." 

"_ Tch, _ What does it matter?" he asked, as we got to the river.

"What did they say to piss you off?" I inquired as I sat on the steps. 

"They said I was idiotic for wanting to go outside the wall," he told me as an explosion goes off inside the wall, knocking us off the steps. 

"What was that?" we both asked as we got up and headed toward where the sound came from. 

As we got closer we could hear the villagers yelling and screaming about something. We turned a corner to see a titan overlooking the wall. 

"The walls are 50 meters tall," I said, looking up at the titan. 

Eren and I looked around to see houses and part of the wall destroyed. Then we heard people yelling about titans being inside the wall. 

**Eren’s POV**

I turn my head toward where most of the derby was kicked and my eyes widened. 

"Gaven, mom," I said, grabbing his arm and taking off back home. "A big chunk was kicked toward home!" 

Gaven gripped my hand tightly as we got closer. 

_ Please be okay. _ I thought as we turned the last corner before our home. 

"Mom!" Gaven yelled letting my hand go and running over to her. 

"Gaven," mom said weakly from under the beam that was crushing her. 

I run over next to Gaven and grab onto the beam. 

"Help me, Gaven!" I yelled getting his attention. 

I felt him tap my shoulder, so I looked over to him to see him pointing up. I turned my head up to see a titan smiling as it got closer to us. 

"It's too late!" Mom shouted, holding Gaven's arm. "Take your brother and run."

"No, I'm not leaving without you!" I yelled back, trying to lift the beam. 

"Just this once listen to me, please," mom begged, looking towards the ground. "I want you and Gaven to live."

**Gaven’s POV**

"I'm sorry," I whispered grabbing Eren's arm as tightly as I could and ran. 

"Live On My Boy!" Mom screamed tearfully as the titan got closer. 

"Gaven!" Eren yelled trying to pull his arm free. "We have to save mom!" 

"W... we can't saving her," I replied tearing up. "We're just kids!"

"We could have tried!" he shouted as we stopped a few yards away and turned back to see the titan pick up our mom. 

Eren and I watched as the Titan pulled our mom apart and ate her. I grabbed Eren's hand and started running until I found a small alleyway. I pulling him down the alleyway till it was dark and I sat on the ground with my face in my knees crying. 

"Eren, there was nothing we could have don't to help mom," I said quietly, head still on my knees. "Mom wanted us to live and leaving her was the only way." 

"I Will Kill All Titans!" Eren yelled quietly as he sat beside me. 

"We will do it together," I stated, looking over at him. "We will never leave each other."

"Right," Eren replied as we leaned into each other crying. 

It had been what felt like hours to us but was only a few minutes, when we heard people running passed the alley we were in. However, we were too scared to move from our spot and it seemed like no one could see us. It also could have been that everyone was too scared for their own lives or family to worry about two orphan kids. Eren and I watched as titans and people ran past our hiding spot.

**(** [ **Attack On Titan「AMV」- Survivor** ](https://youtu.be/XfSlVDEov4M?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTHzN1Go3Ur5K0W_z8-k4uNV) **)**


	3. 2

**“Talking” ** ** _thinking  
_ ** **   
** **Levi’s POV**

My squad and I had just gotten back from our patrol when we hear about the titans invading Wall Maria. I was hoping to get to see Erwin before I had to go back out and fight again but no such luck. We haven't had much time to ourselves since we got back four months ago. Our wedding and honeymoon were amazing, but someone has to fight for humanity.

"Captain, we need to go," Petra said, bring me back to reality. 

" _ Tch, _ let's go," I replied, taking off back towards Wall Maria. 

It took us only an hour to get to Wall Maria, and I started passing out commands to my squad. 

"Petra, Gunther, go find out how this is happening," I said as they took off with their 3DM gear. "Eld, Oluo, start taking out the Titans close the inner wall."

They took off as I went searching for survivors. I had killed three titans as I was looking and I hadn't found anyone that was alive. As I was turning a corner, I heard Erwin giving out commands and decided to see if he needed any help. 

"Erwin," I announced, stopping my house, next to him and noticed he had bandages around his head and his arm up in a sling. "What happened?"

**Erwin’s POV **

I had just finished telling my troops what to do when I heard Levi say my name. I turn around slowly, and he looked me over from head to toe. 

"What happened?" he asked, looking worried. 

"I'm fine, Levi," I replied, reaching my hand out to grab his. "We have people and titans to worry about."

_ "Tch,  _ You better not do anything stupid," Levi said as he took off. 

"Love you too," I whispered as I chuckled. 

_ It wouldn't hurt for me to look around for people.  _ I thought, taking off where Levi came from to look around. 

As I got closer to a few of the homes that looked mostly still intact. I heard screaming coming from a few houses down and took off to help. When I got there I saw a glimpse of two small kids in the street and a titan standing over them. 

**Gaven's POV**

Eren and I had been hiding in the alleyway for a while now and I thought it would be finally safe enough to head to the boats. 

"Let's go Eren," I said, grabbing his hand and slowly walking out of the alleyway.

As we were making our way down one of the streets we hear a roar above us.

"G... Gaven," Eren stuttered as we both looked up. "We're dead."

"No," I stated, pulling him towards a house and running inside. "We can't die, Mom told us to live."

"Right," he replied as we crouched under a window.

We sat there for a few minutes till the house's roof started to crack and we took off back outside. The Titan from before had seen where we want and tried to destroy the house. It noticed us standing outside and started to reach for us.

"Help!" Eren screamed as I started to tear up. "Someone please!"

"Ah....!" I yelled loudly when I notice a man on a horse a few yards away.

The man jumped off his horse and started to run towards us. However, as he got closer I noticed he was injured.

_ How is he going to save us he's hur _ t? I thought, hugging Eren tightly as he teared up also.

**Erwin's POV**

I had hopped off my horse and removed the sling on my arm as I ran towards the titan. As I got closer, I noticed both kids where young boy, no older than four or five. I shot the 3DM gear into to house closest to the Titan's back and drew my blades. 

_ Dammit.  _ I thought as I moved my injured arm back as I was replied towards the Titan. 

"Die!" I yelled as I cut the Titan's nape in one go. 

It falls to the ground in front of the boys and gets blood on them. I place my blades back into their place and hold my shoulder as I approach the boys.

"Are you two okay?" I asked getting on a knee in front of them. 

"We are now, sir," The blue-eyed boy said as he elbowed the other boy. 

"Yeah," The golden-eyed boy spoke with his arms crossed. 

"What are your names?" I questioned, looking them over with my eyes to make sure they weren't hurt. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm Gaven and he's Eren," The blue-eyed boy replied, pointing to his self than his brother.

"Our mom was eaten and we couldn't tell you where our father is," Eren explained as I heard someone approaching us on 3DM gear. 

**Levi's POV**

I couldn't believe Erwin went looking for people even though he is injured. I lost my horse to a titan so I had to use my 3DM gear to get to him. However, as I finally caught up I saw a titan decaying behind him and him kneeling in front of two little boys. I land behind him glaring into his back.

"I told you not to do anything stupid," I said emotionlessly as he slowly turned around to face me. "You could have died!" 

The small boys were whispering about something while I was yelling at Erwin. 

"I couldn't just let them get eaten!" Erwin shouted as he gestured to the kids. "It was just the one Titan, I'm fine."

I sighed, looking over at the boys and back to Erwin. 

**Eren's POV **

_ He's Levi of the Scout Regiment.  _ I thought as the black-haired guy yelled at the man that saved me and Gaven.

"He's Levi," Gaven whispered to me as we watched the two yell at each other. 

"I know, and that guy has a Scout Regiment jacket also," I said back to him quietly. 

"He kinda looks like Commander Erwin," Gaven muttered as he looked at the blonde man closer. 

We heard someone sigh and looked up to see Levi looking at us. Gaven stepped closer to me feeling the unwelcoming ora coming off Levi. 

"What's their story?" he asked Erwin as he, took out a rag and knelt in front of me and Gaven. 

"Their mother was eaten and father is MIA," Erwin replied, smiling at Levi as he whipped off Gaven's face. 

" _ Tch _ , so filthy," he whispered as he turned to clean off my face. 

Gaven was laughing at me as I tried to move away from Levi. 

"What are we going to do with them?" Erwin asked, looking concerned.

"I guess they will have to come with us," Levi said as he picked me up. "I saw a few horses a mile away, I can get me a new one there." 

"Okay," Erwin replied as he picked up Gaven. "Well, Eren, Gaven, this is Levi, my husband." 

"We know who you two are," Gaven told them as he held onto Erwin's shirt. "Are you okay?" 

"Haha, I'm fine," Erwin laughed as Levi hit his uninjured arm. 

"Did he do that helping us?" I asked, feeling guilty for someone getting hurt because of me and Gaven. 

"No, he was hurt when he helped us," Gaven said, looking relaxed after today. 

"Oh," I replied, laying my head on Levi's should and also feeling myself relax.

We all headed towards Erwin's horse, he grabbed it rains with his injured arm and we started to walk quietly down the street towards the other horses. Levi kept watching Erwin and Gaven closely. 

"Mr. Levi," I said, trying to get his attention. 

"What brat?" he asked not even looking at me. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, holding onto his shirt tightly. 

"I guess for now you two will have to stay with me and Erwin," he responded as we finally get to the horse. 

Gaven is placed on Erwin's horse as Levi placed me on his. We took off towards an old farmhouse, a little bit ahead of us. When we got close enough I noticed more horses outside and got a little scared. I looked over at Gaven and he looked a little nervous about it also. 

"Nothing’s going to happen to you, it's just my squad, waiting for me and Erwin," Levi explained seeing and feeling our uneasiness. 

"We wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, boys," Erwin added as Gaven and I were lifted off the horses, and we all headed towards the farmhouse. 

**(** [ **Eren Jaeger AMV - Don't you worry child ( nightcore )** ](https://youtu.be/uajjgiheVbc?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTHzN1Go3Ur5K0W_z8-k4uNV) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this Fanfiction, but Gaven. I do not own anything Attack On Titan, and I am sorry for anyone or thing that turns out OOC. I am using @marydiva17 One-shot about Levi, Erwin, and twin Eren and reader to make this fanfiction, on Wattpad.


End file.
